Isolated DC-DC converters are widely used in DC-DC power conversion applications. For example, an isolated DC-DC converter can be used to interface a low-voltage battery to a high-voltage battery or a high-voltage DC bus. As used herein, the term “isolated” refers to the existence of an electrical barrier between the input and output of a DC-DC converter. It is desirable to utilize converters that are reliable, modular, and less expensive.